


Тебя давно уже здесь ждут

by Jencroo



Series: Сборник фантазий об эпизодическом персонаже [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hell, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 08:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo
Summary: Страх? Отчаяние? Ужас перед смертью? Нисколько. Наоборот — здесь ей самое место.
Series: Сборник фантазий об эпизодическом персонаже [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623064
Kudos: 1





	Тебя давно уже здесь ждут

Вспышка света, небольшая волна страха и оглушающий грохот..а затем немного удушающий запах в звенящей пустоте. Щелчок замка, писк сигнала, гулкий звук закрывшейся двери. Духота, запах дыма. Глаза начинают привыкать к новому тусклому жутковатому свету. В груди разрастается спокойная пустота.

— Заходи, золотце, не бойся.

Она не боялась, нет. Просто обычно не положено слишком уверенно входить в чужое пространство. Пока оно не стало своим.

Снова щелчок, тихое рычание, затем мелькнувшие в углу помещения глаза с расширенными кошачьими зрачками, шипение. Звук когтей по камню, удаляющиеся шаги. Поворот.

Сразу несколько голов повернулось, стоило сделать шаг внутрь. Сзади хмыкнули, клацнули зажигалкой, осторожно надавили на центр поясницы с намеком. Еще пара шагов к освещенному столу, стен и пределов комнаты видно не было, лишь плоскость стола, несколько стульев и кожаный диван рядом. Три стула были заняты.

Очерченные черным глаза с пронзительным взглядом, полным практически безразличного отвращения, медленно прошелся по новоприбывшей. И тут в голову вдарил звук. Жуткая какофония криков, стонов, визга...с примесью тяжелого рока. Или чего еще тяжелее. Казалось, все вокруг наполнилось этим, задавало атмосферу, задевало что-то в душе, сжимало органы. В тонких пальцах мелькнула сигарета, в черных глазах заплясал огонек.

Затем источник пламени переместился и озарил светлые пряди с еще более бездонными глазами под ними. Огонь охватил вторую сигарету, на этот раз самокрутку, погаснув на ее кончике тлеющим угольком. Перчатки из старой потертой кожи дымились еще пару секунд.

Сухие обветренные губы обхватили бумажный стержень, втянули дым, выпуская ядовитое облако через пару секунд, а затем демон протянул самокрутку третьему присутствующему. Серый дым коснулся темных губ, из-под нахмуренных бровей мелькнули необычного цвета глаза. Затем цвет медленно сменился, словно в жидкость влили краситель плавным движением. Взгляд был серьезный, недоверчивый, изучающий.

Шепот пробрался под черепную коробку, пощекотал сознание. Один из демонов перебрался плавным движением на диван, освобождая стул. Как только девушка обогнула его и присела, все тело будто сковала незримая цепь. Нет, даже не тело..душу. И затем Грета почувствовала нестерпимый жар.

Все замелькало перед глазами, взгляд затянуло дымкой, сквозь которую то и дело мелькали искривленные в усмешке губы. Вдруг ткань рубашки на плече воспламенилась, затем обжигающий жар охватил поясницу, перешел на живот, выше до груди. Паленый хлопок отдавал горечью. В горле застыл крик, однако постепенно чернеющее сердце начинало биться чаще.

В комнате появилось еще одно существо. Его присутствие обжигало сильнее любого огня. Его взгляд чувствовался каждой клеткой кожи. Его сила ощущалась каждым уголком сознания. Его власть топила и душила.  
Сквозь тьму Грета высмотрела пару горящих глаз. Она знала, кто это. Чувствовала. И знала, что нужно делать.

Она взмолилась. И ей _отказали_.

Под одобрительный тихий смех чуть обгоревшей оголенной кожи на спине коснулись горячие ладони. Исследуя тело, они царапали и жгли до костей. В какой-то момент стул рассыпался, и девушка оказалась на каменном полу на коленях. Страх перемешивался с адреналином, огонь, казалось, был везде. Языков пламени видно не было, но они въедались в кожу, в мышцы, в само нутро. Будто сжигали заживо.

Она горела за свою прожитую жизнь. За каждый спущенный курок. За каждую светлую душу на небе раньше времени. За все выплаканные вдовами и сиротами по ее вине слезы. За собственные мысли и мировоззрение, за то, что даже сейчас улыбалась происходящему. Она чувствовала, что здесь было ее место. И она выпросит его.

Пусть даже придется пойти по кругу _миллионы_ раз.

В помещении загремели новые шаги, а чуть влажные, пахнущие солью и морской водой ледяные пальцы сжали горло. В тусклом отсвете мелькнули рыбьи глаза и жуткие зубы. Во рту появился привкус песка и дикая жажда. Охваченное с нескольких сторон хрупкое тело забилось крупной дрожью. От цепкой хватки не то рук, не то зубов, следы даже не синели - чернели. Из горла вырвался крик, смягчаясь до не свойственного ситуации звука, и в отдаленной тени заискрилась довольная усмешка.

Грета взмолилась снова, голос тонул в хрипах и срывающихся вдохах. Непреклонные холодные ответы лишь раззадоривали, продолжая вакханалию. Изнутри все жгло, выбивало что-то человеческое, стирало последние грани. Девушка мотала головой, смотрела сквозь растрепанные выбившиеся пряди. И желание с удовольствием вперемешку наполняли радужку карих глаз.

_Ты с нами навечно, дорогая. Тебя давно уже здесь ждут._

**Author's Note:**

> На уме есть еще одна часть, заключительная. Возможно, масштабнее всех предыдущих.


End file.
